


Matchmaker

by Awenseth



Series: Akatsuki - Children of Dawn [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Konan is playing matchmaker for a friend, but then she gets a little surprise. Who is  actually playing matchmaker for who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> This fic had been at that time been made for a contest on DeviantArt and also features an OC from me who is featured in a number of my Naruto fics.

It was a sunny day in April when Konan met up with her friend Anko. In the last two years things have changed in many ways, Konoha, Suna and Oto have built a triumvirate with eachother and had also diplomatic bounds to Amegakure and the Cloud, even Akatsuki become protected in those countries. 

Today was also a really special day, then both Konan and Anko decided to get the young medic of the Akatsuki together with a certain redhead. Konan had already a plan, but she needed Anko’s help because said medic was Kisame’s old schoolmate and friend and well, let's just say that he acted rather protective if it come to her. 

“So what did you plan for operation “ _Fish stop_ ”?” Konan asked smiling then in the second in which Kisame is away she can set her plan into action.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Deidara and Itachi were sent away together on a mission, even if the blond protested about the fact to go with the Uchiha which led to said man sweeping the blonde artist up in his arms and leaving, fully ignoring Deidara’s protests about that he can walk. Hidan and Kakuzu were also away as were Zetsu and Tobi which left only Pein in the lair, but he wouldn’t bother her.

“I will use the easy method, storm in, grab him, dragging him away and holding him away for the whole day.” She said smiling while explaining her master plan for the second time. 

“Well then, operation matchmaking can start.” Konan said smiling. 

Kisame was at the moment talking with Riako about his last mission and that he guessed that, dare he say it, Itachi is interested in a certain blonde they know, stormed suddenly Anko inside and grabbed his arm. 

“Erm…Anko…” Kisame said confused. 

“Bye Riako, I will borrow him out for a while.” She said grinning and dragged him out of the door, protests ignored. 

“Huh…” was the only thing the young medic could say while watching her best friend be kidnapped in a way. 

“Ah Riako-chan, could you please help me to find Hotoke? I promised Deidara to keep an eye on him, but he disappeared.” Konan said when stepping into the room. 

“Sure, where should we start?” 

“I’m looking here downstairs and you in the roof attic.” The blue haired kounichi suggested. 

“Ok.” And with that headed Riako for the roof room while Konan went away to find Sasori, unknown to her she was being watched by two grayish eyes. 

Finding the redhead working on one of his puppets she managed to get him to the same place where Riako was and clapped the door up which usually got stuck every time someone closed it. 

“I know that I could have come up with something more romantic, but there is no much time when Kisame isn’t on a mission.” She said sighing when she finally noticed the presence which was following her since she woke up. “Pein you can come out now.” She said and said orange head stepped out from his hiding place. 

“Hello Konan.” He said sounding a bit unsure which made her look at him confused. The last time she saw him acting like this was when they were children. 

“Pein, is something wrong?” she asked him worried and stepped closer to him. 

Pein’s body stiffened and a strange heat begun to rise in his checks, it was usually not like him to act like this, but since a while did he feel rather strange around her, she was the only one he really trusted and knew that she would never fail him and he wouldn’t also fail her. 

“No…I’m…I…” he hated himself for sounding like that. Well what did they say, actions can also speak for themselves. 

“Pein…” but he suddenly grabbed her by the arm and pressed their lips together. 

Konan’s eyes widened in shock, but her body soon relaxed and begun to return the kiss softly, enjoying every second which seemed to her like eternity. An eternity from which she would never want to return again, but there was this little problem with breathing. Pulling away they staid in each others arms, smiling. 

“Would you like to come on a walk with me?” Pein asked a bit unsure. 

“Yes, I would really like that.” She said and both begun to walk down the stairs.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Meanwhile by the two artists…

“Do you think that our plan worked?” Riako asked while looking down at the ground from the attic window. 

“I’m sure about that it worked.” Sasori said while leaning against the wall. 

“Erm... Sasori…” Riako suddenly said. 

“Yes…” 

“How do we get out of here?” she asked and Sasori’s eyes suddenly widened, he forgott that the door could be only opened from the outside and the widow as well as the roof were triggered by chakra dampening seals, after to many accidents happened. 

“KONAN, LEADER-SAMA GET IMEDIATELY BACK HERE AND LET US OUT!!” he yelled, but the two lovebirds were already of. 

“This will be some rather long hours till those two or Kisame return…” Riako said sighing while watching Sasori yelling after Pein and Konan to let them out. “Yep, those will be some rather long hours up here." 

“LEADER-SAMA, KONAN! ANYONE LET US FINALLY DOWN HERE OR YOU WILL SUFFER A HORRIBLE DEATH!!” Sasori was still frustrated. That was definitely not in their matchmaking plan to get stuck somewhere and he did not want to be masacred by Shameshada in his sleep! 

Meanwhile by the lake were a God and his Angel walking arm in arm, smiling happily, then their love will last for eternity. 

Owari


End file.
